Gamin rangers
by rancor3
Summary: Fan film preview of gamers being called upon to defend their favorite gaming characters.
1. Chapter 1

Gaming rangers

Chapter one

The beginnings

A/n I do not own any of the gaming characters in this story, all of it belongs to their respective sony companies and its affiliates. As for the all four characters, they are people I know in real life and one is me. This is simply a preview fan film story that I am working on.

The four gaming rangers are summoned to a council meeting about a new job that has been offered to them. A summons that they never have been summoned for before, with an offer from the council. As they are getting close to the gate, they are curious.

"So we are being summoned? I wonder why." Said Snake wondering.

"Well find out soon enough." Said Blue ranger.

"You been summoned before. This is new for us. " said Spartan.

"I'm curious how all this is going to turn out." Said Jaxon

As they get closer to the gate, the guard commands that the gate to open to allow them to enter so he could greet.

"Hello there, it is nice to see all of you. Thank you for coming and we really appreciate this. Our kingdom is under threat and we need your help. We have a new enemy coming onto our lands and were losing territory, our forces cant hold them much longer." Said the guard, explaining to them while he takes them up to the stairway to the council room.

As they get closer to the gate, the guard commands that the gate to open to allow them to enter so he could greet.

"Hello there, it is nice to see all of you. Thank you for coming and we really appreciate this. Our kingdom is under threat and we need your help. We have a new enemy coming onto our lands and were losing territory, our forces cant hold them much longer." Said the guard, explaining to them while he takes them up to the stairway to the council room.

"It sounds like this is getting serious." said snake.

"Yes it is. The four of you have been chosen to defend our lands. The council will be getting more to help out in the future." said the guard as a sound of distant explosion is heard from far away. All four of them enters the room through the door to be greeted by the council members. "Here you guys are, and I leave the rest to you."

"Wow this is amazing. The council members are, Nathan drake, Solid Snake, and Nariko?" snake said happily.

"Kratos, Ratchet, and Dante All right." said Spartan.

"And lastly, Fat princess, Cole, Jak, and sly cooper." said Blue ranger.

"This is sweet". said Jaxxon.

"We thank you for coming and answering our summoning." said Nariko.

"You have been called to help us once again, However this is far different." said Dante.

"What is the situation?" asked Blue ranger.

"We have an enemy approaching our lands. They have taken most of our territory. We have no idea who they are, yet they are unrelenting powerful." explains Ratchet.

"You have been selected to defend our lands." Kratos said as Jaxxon raised his hand.

"For years we have helped you guys out and won many battles. Saving the princess, helping solid snake destroy metal gears and so on." Jaxxon said. "Is there a reason that you guys are asking us to do this job?" More explosions are heard as it sounds like its getting closer.

"What about Sackboy and crash bandicoot? They are part of the council are they not?" Asked Snake

"Yes they were. The enemy attacked their lands and tried to stop them. Sackboy, was the first to go, and when they attacked Crash, Kratos, and Nariko went to help. " Nathan explains the outcome. "Crash died in battle, the other two nearly died until Dante came to the rescue."

"Crash and Sackboy never revived. It was odd with all of us as they were suppose to be revived." Said Cole. "We believe the enemy isn't compatible with us and believe they are not of this world which makes sense."

"This is a new enemy unlike we never seen. We have taken credit in saving the world while you fought behind us. We are giving you the time to shine." explains Dante.

"So what happens for any reason if we get killed here? Would we respawn?" asked Jaxxon.

"If you kill one of us we wouldn't be revived, if one of us kill you or if you get killed in our world you will get revived. That is a guarantee." Said Fat princess.

"Alright sounds good to me." said blue ranger. "When do we begin?"

"Were gonna need weapons to fight against our foes." said Spartan.

"You start today. You can find everything one floor above us. We have a weapons room where you can decide what you like." Nathan explains so they can gear up.

"Right now they are basic weapons. Soon you will get better weapons, just dont let them disrupt our supply lines." said solid snake.

"Please protect our kingdom and lands, this is our line of defense from against the enemies that isnt compatible with us." said Fat princess.

"Dont worry, well do everything we can to stop them." said Snake.

All four of them leave the chambers to head to the weapons room upstairs to gather what they need. They hurry as they hear explosions and gun fire outside as seems the battle is getting closer.

"Alright, I got an Ak 47." said Snake happily. "M4, Mp5."

"M4a1, Scarh and G36C, im gonna use for now." said Blue ranger

"P90, Vector, barret sniper for me." said Jaxxon.

"I think I will take all of them." said Spartan adding the weapons to his inventory.

"Dont you think thats a little much?" asked Snake.

"Na man, its great to have all this firepower, you never know what the situation might bring." said Spartan making a point.

The wall behind them explodes as tons of debris flies in all direction. The four gaming rangers struggles to regain their composer.

"On our six enemy presence." said Jaxxon.

"It looks like were fighting robots." said Spartan.

"Dont let it overwhelm us, destroy it now!" said Blue ranger.

They all shoot at it, realizing it has shields protecting itself trying to figure out a way to bring it down. Snake realizes that the shields energy is depleting after firing every shot. The robot takes out its shotgun and fires randomly at one of the rangers as they have their own shields even though they still manage to dodge.

"I got an idea, Spartan, Jaxxon take out your sniper rifles, weapon that powerful will take the shields faster and grenades." said Snake.

Everyone throws grenades at it and fired their powerful weapons at the same time. With an explosion it took down the shields and they waste their entire clip to bring down the enemy.

"Enemy down" said Blue ranger.

Due to the giant hole in the building they are able to see explosions and the enemy taking over. Civilians are seeing running for their lives as security tries to fend them off.

"We got to get down there." said Jaxxon.

"Hang on I found some kind of perk in this box in a corner. It says no fall damage, so if we apply this then we can jump two hundred feet down without anything happening to us." said Snake.

"Sweet I will take that." said Spartan.

Once everyone equipped the No fall damage, they jumped down from the Council base landing on the ground with ease facing the village market place. People run in fear as more explosions continue with the sound of gun fire. The gate gets blown wide open and enemies advance through the smoke shooting everything in site.

"Enemies incoming!" said Blue ranger.

"Take cover fire!" said Jaxxon.

"Drive them back, get them out of this village!" said Snake.

"Its time to show them what we are made of." said Spartan as he fires one shot taking down an enemy as he takes over. "Wait I just remembered, we need a spawn point."

"See that courtyard twenty meters away? After we clear them out well do it there." said Blue ranger taking cover behind a cinder block and then leaning over to take out five charging enemies. Snake throws several grenades in the path of the enemies blowing them up that nearly cleared their path. Trusting that they can advance their positions they all leave their spots walking next to each other mowing down any enemies that comes out of hiding. One robot enemy jumps from a ledge hoping to get the surprise in hoping to take one of them with it, only to get shot down by Spartans shot gun.

"Eat lead metal brain." said Spartan.

end of chapter

This is a sample fan film story I have thought about doing. My passions one day is to create fan films and Im dead set on doing something like this. All four people in this story is someone I actually know in real life. This is not an official fan film story as it can always change over time, its a preview to figure out how I want things to go. If anyone is not aware of what fan films are I recommend looking up, mario warfare, modern gear, sw darth maul apprentice and video game high school.

All of this cannot happen until my channel grows into a fan base. So all of this will take place several years for it to happen as I have personal things in my life I need to deal with first so everyone will have to wait. My youtube channel is channel/UC9kn2iHHZskVqrzTNQ54Cng


	2. Chapter 2

Gaming rangers

chapter 2

an offering

A/n I do not own any of the gaming characters in this story, all of it belongs to their respective sony companies and its affiliates. As for the all five characters, they are people I know in real life and one is me. This is simply a preview fan film story that I am working on.

The courtyard

The gaming rangers continue to take back the lands that the council controls by pushing the enemy back even further.

"Alright guys lets start clearing them out and showing them who is boss around here." said Blue ranger.

"Enemies incoming, right flank." said Snake

"I have enemies incoming on the left flank." said Spartan

"This is just another way to show off our moves." Jaxxon said smiling

Half of the courtyard gets cleared and the more it gets cleared it allows all four of them to advance closer of clearing everything out.

"Who got the spawn point? I will cover you." Spartan asked after successfully taking out an enemy robot.

Snake comes out from hiding and runs towards the middle as his other friends covers him taking out any enemies that tries to attack him. Next, he does a baseball slide and slaps his hand on the ground and then takes cover behind an object.

"Snake just stay down for a minute." Jaxxon said.

Enemy robots comes out of hiding to try and attack, Snake only to get gunned down by the other members.

"These guys suck they are not even a challenge at all." Blue ranger said disappointingly.

Once knowing that he is cleared, Snake gets out his shotgun and moves forward and in doing so, enemy robots jumps the ledge or comes out of behind something to attack. Each shot is a one shot kill while moving forward to standard position. With no hesitation, he successfully shoots down any enemy that comes out and one tries to tackle him to the ground but fails to do so. Getting cocky he turns around with his shotgun over his shoulder smiling at his friends.

"Nice moves bro, I guess we have control of the courtyard now." said Spartan.

"I can agree to that, to think the council members had a hard time fighting these guys?" said Jaxxon.

"Remember they are giving us a chance to shine I just hope there isn't anything else that they are keeping from us." said Snake.

"I've been in worst situations before, it cant be that bad." said Blue ranger.

"Well just have to wait and see what happens in the future." Snake said looking around to make sure there is no enemy left until a guard up on a ledge shouted more enemies were coming in out in the open field.

"Snake, Jaxxon guard the entrance doors, Blue ranger and I will go up top and call them out and blast them away." said Spartan going up on the ledge.

"Roger that, whatever we miss well gun them down." said Snake taking cover behind a barricade.

For several minutes they gunned down the enemy robots that keeps popping up. Without any hesitation or failure they actually hold their grounds keeping the enemy back. The enemy tries to take shots at them but fails to do so.

"Awesome I guess thats it. We have control of this sector." said Snake

"I say we should get a break and treat ourselves to something nice." said Jaxxon.

"Look alive guys we got five bogeys incoming." said Blue ranger.

All four of them readies up aiming their weapons at the five bogeys. Before they start firing, they all hear another gunshot from a distance being fired several times watching them all go down. They all look at the direction where the shot was fired and see a person getting up leaving the area disappearing into the woods.

"Who was that?" asked Jaxxon.

"Dont know but they got mad skills." said Blue ranger.

"I have a strange feeling well meet that person again." said Snake just as their communicator beeps.

"This is Kratos, just want to say a job well done. This part of the area is now safe and enemy has backed off for now. Go treat yourself in our tavern and enjoy your victory for now." Kratos said over the comms.

"Will do, Kratos and thanks." said Snake shutting off the communicator. "Guys we have the night off at the tavern."

tavern night fall.

The guys sits down enjoys some drinks and food while everyone celebrate after the first victory. Many of the people who lives on the land thanking them for saving them and their business.

"This my be an easy victory but we shouldnt let our guards down." said Snake.

"I agree we should prepare ourselves more." said Jaxxon.

"You don't have to tell me that I have the feeling well need more reinforcements in the future." said Blue ranger and then gets up to take care of some business with Jaxxon following him.

"Want to know something that I been noticing?" asked Spartan.

"What is that?" asked Snake.

"There is a fellow behind you that has been staring at us for quite sometime. There is also another person on my left shoulder towards the back that's been staring as well." Spartan said.

"Thats a good eye you have there, Spartan. How you know?" asked Snake.

"I have a sixth sense about things." explains Spartan.

Snake turns around looking behind him and sees someone who is sitting at a table with little exposure to the light not able to see a fave. He then turns and looks the direction that, Spartan was pointing and sees the other person and stops the host who happens to walk by and ask them who they are.

"The one behind you I have no idea I hear she carries a lightsaber. The one in front of you is a mercenary who is excellent in CQC, you don't want to mess with her type." said the Host and then walks away.

"Strange the mercenary seems more threatening than the other one." said Snake.

"Could be an enemy?" Spartan wondered just as Blue ranger and Jaxxon returned.

"What we missed?" asked Jaxxon.

"Spartan noticed that two individuals have been staring at us for quite some time. One behind me and one behind you." Snake answered.

"That doesn't sound good." Blue ranger said just as someone walked through the door to speak to the four rangers.

"We got a problem the council received Intel that through certain pockets of villages will be attacked tomorrow outside of town." explains the informant with a map. "Most of the outer areas needs to be protected for obvious reason anything to hold them back."

"Don't worry well take care of it that's why we are here." said Snake.

"Yeah we were called for a reason. Well head there in the morning." said Jaxxon.

"I will inform the council of your progress thank you. By the way, they have called others to come join you and help out." The informant explains as he exits out the tavern as Blue ranger turns around to look behind him.

"Well this is strange, the two figures that we just saw are gone." said Blue ranger looking around.

The other three looks around and realizes that they are gone. They begin to wonder if they over heard the conversation or if its another scenario. All of them feel like they will run into them in the future.

The next day.

The four gaming rangers sets off to the next village which is only half a mile to their location. They are not alone on the road however, small numbers of refugees and some merchants passes by them. The guys knows whats going on. These refugees have lost their homes and lands from this new enemy that have invaded and these guys realize the real situation in all of this.

"Please help us! Drive them back we wish to go back home!" said a refugee mother carrying her baby.

"Well do what we can to help." said Snake.

"It gets worse everyday. Half these people left all their things behind to seek shelter here." said Blue ranger.

Gunfire is being heard out in the woods near by, the merchants and refugees immediately runs to safety while the four rangers runs into the woods to investigate the issue. As they continue to enter deeper into the woods, they continue to hear more gun shots and grunts sounds at the same time. By the time they get to the area where the commotion was, there was nothing but enemy robots lying the ground completely destroyed. The person who did all this wasn't even around at all.

"Stay alert, whoever did this didn't get far." said Blue ranger looking around.

"Amazing how they disappeared that fast." said Spartan.

"I don't like the sound of this." said Snake examining the robots and then looking around.

The next thing they hear a sound up from a tree and don't see anything. The only person who continued to look up was is, Snake. All of a sudden, a body falls from a tree branch with legs wrapped around his face and gets hit twice in the head and then the person does a hurricanrana flipping Snake upside down and then hits, Spartan in the chest with a butt end of the gun and does a round house kick taking him down. Blue ranger is shocked that a small person did this to two people in seconds and tries to fight in CQC and gets taken down easily. Jaxxon realizes whats going on and takes out his sword to find a way to stop this person. The individual takes out a machete and they both fight aggressively against each other. Jaxxon tries to go for a stab by forward thrust missing his target and at the same time the person he is fighting catches his arm and slaps him in the face and tackles him to the ground.

Snake gets up and takes out his pistol as the individual sees him gets up leaves and runs into the woods surrounded by bushes as Spartan gets up too. They both fire their pistols at the person missing every shot until they no longer can see the person. Sadly, they cannot identify the person due to wearing a ski mask.

"Don't stand there go get him." said Blue ranger slowly getting up.

They both ran into the forest trying to catch up the person. Spartan who is pissed off after what happened to him runs faster into the forest while, Snake being smart just jogs to try and find the person. Spartan runs faster and then gets tackled to the ground. As he tries to get up he gets kicked in the face followed by the person sitting on top of him getting ready to punch him till Snake arrived.

"Stop right there!" Ordered Snake aiming his pistol at the person. "Hands above your head, Now!"

The individual did as he was told and raised his hands in the air. Snake realizes that this person is short and cant believe he was able to take all four of them out like that.

"Spartan, take his pistol and that sword he has!" said Snake as Spartan did as he was told and then aims the gun at the person. "That's some messed up thing you did to us. Who the hell are you?"

"Lets start by removing that mask!" said Jaxxon arriving with blue ranger and the person makes an attempt to remove the mask.

"Hold it! Keep your hands up!" said Snake and then hears gun fire and bombs going off in the distance at the village they were suppose to protect.

"Guess they started without us." said Blue Ranger looking at the direction they were suppose to go. "Spartan, remove the mask so we can see who this is.

Spartan removes the mask revealing to be a girl. Dirty blonde, with blue eyes and she starts to smirk and then smiles directly at, Snake.

"What the hell? A girl did this to us?" said Spartan angrily.

"No freaking way this is real." said Jaxxon.

"Shes cute too and screwed up at the same time." said Blue ranger.

"What? You all are pissed that someone like me beat you all up?" said the girl smiling. "And I thought you had better training. Hello there, Snake its been a while."

"You know this person?" asked Spartan looking at Snake.

"Of course I do. Her name is, Silver Wolf we know each other. How the hell you been?" said Snake shaking her hand as Spartan gave her weapons back.

"I been great. I was summoned by, Kratos to come join you I at first declined cause I had things to do first. Once I got them taken care of I decided to come here and see whats going on." Silver Wolf explains.

"So you never spoke to the council directly?" asked Snake as Silver shakes her head no.

"We don't have time for this. We got to get to the village they need us now." said Blue ranger.

"Well, Silver come join us this will be our first time fighting together and show us what you can do." said Snake.

"Fine by me lets get going." said Silver Wolf.

They all rushed out of the woods heading to the village that they were suppose to get to. People runs the opposite way trying to get out of the chaos. As they get closer to the village they hear a weird humming sound.

"You guys hear that? I am hearing a strange sound." said Jaxxon.

"I hear it too." said Spartan.

As they get closer to the entrance of the village the humming sound is gone and all of the enemy robots lie on the ground with weird sword like damages on their bodies. Only problem is they are hot and smoking.

"Ok none of this makes any sense." said Snake looking at one of them.

"This time I didnt do it." said Silver Wolf.

"Be on your guard!" said Blue ranger as one of the villagers comes up to them.

"Help us we have more enemies coming from the south." said the villager.

"Alright time to get started. Silver Wolf climb up on that tower and snipe them off. The rest of us get into defensive positions and watch out for any surprises." said Snake.

Everyone gets in position and starts taking out the enemies that keeps coming. They successfully shoot them all down but more keeps coming.

"I can call airstrikes if you need me to." said Silver Wolf through the comms. "I have perks for that."

"That would be great right about now." said Spartan taking cover from enemy fire.

"Do it show them who is boss around here lets make quick of this!" said Snake smiling. "You will need to get a no fall damage perk after this."

"Fox Trot charlie alpha bravo niner seven one one niner niner I need airstrikes at my location. Does anyone copy? I repeat, Fox trot charlie we need immediate assistance." said Silver Wolf as someone answered the call.

"This is Bravo niner alpha five coming in hot call out your strikes." said the pilot.

"Advancing south of our position at seven one one zero nine seven." said Silver Wolf.

The pilot flies over head and drops the bomb destroying almost everything in site. The rest of the four rangers smiles that this is happening and still continues to shoot off any that survives. Another pilot shows up dropping more bombs.

"Bring it in closer at seven one one zero nine seven and zero five zero meters."

one enemy robot jumps in the air and gets knocked back by all four rangers firing at it and then gets destroyed by another airstrike.

"Company size in the open at seven one one and zero five meters. Bring it in closer at Levan nine six five zero meters."

At the council towers, all nine council members sees two planes flying around dropping bombs at the location where the rangers are at and nearly half the guards and refugees are watching the whole thing.

"This is horrible." said Fat Princess.

"They are doing everything they can protect us." said Nathan.

"Its only gonna get worse." said Kratos.

"We can only pray that it doesn't." said Cole.

Back at the village

"Bravo charlie is out of here. All enemies are destroyed and none are not showing up on radar the coast is clear. Heading out now call if you need me." said the Pilot flying away.

"Thanks for the help, Bravo Over and out." said Silver Wolf.

"All of that fighting made forget that you attacked us. Nothing personal?" said Spartan extending a handshake.

"Nothing personal, I just wanted to show you my moves." said Silver Wolf shaking his hand.

"Guy I spotted some kind of entrance cave. Want to explore?" asked Blue ranger.

"Sure there might be some goodies in there." said Jaxxon eagerly. "I already looted most of the downed enemies and I got three hundred gold coins."

"What no way? I only got fifty gold coins." said Spartan.

"Relax, you only have five thousand gold coins in that bag and have twelve weapons in your inventory." said Snake.

"In this small bag? Yeah I do. Plus I only have fourteen now. I have collected the enemies weapons I am gonna try them out. See?" Spartan said and brings up his holographic inventory for everyone see. "Since we are gonna go in that cave I'm gonna get my shotgun out."

Spartan goes through is inventory and founds the weapon that he wanted, a Remington shotgun. He picks and the inventory disappears followed by a bright light forming into the shot gun hanging in midair till he grabs it.

"You guys go on ahead, I gotta talk to Silver Wolf for a minute." said Snake as Silver Wolf looks confused.

"Alright see you two in a bit, don't take too long." said Blue ranger heading out with the others. Both of them waited till they were alone and so they can talk freely.

"A fine performance you showed out there." Snake said smiling.

"Well hey I can kick ass cant I?" said Silver.

"Of course you can. Now I have something to you I like to offer." Snake said getting down to business.

"And what is that?" asked Silver.

"A chance for you to shine and for something greater. I am offering and want you to join me in this epic showdown. This is your chance, Silver Wolf to be something here allow your passions to live and be alive by bringing this to life. You have been called upon to defend these lands and to prove and show yourself what you can do." Snake explains to her. "A chance for greatness, I hope you do not decline my offer it is only simple join me and accept to make all of this happen. I will give you till sunrise tomorrow to think about it."

"A tempting offer which sounds awesome." said Silver Wolf thinking about it.

"Silver Wolf needs to come out. This is a chance of a lifetime. Hope you accept the offer." Snake said and walks away leaving Silver Wolf at the village to head to the cave.

End of chapter.

This is a sample fan film story I have thought about doing. My passions one day is to create fan films and Im dead set on doing something like this. All five people in this story is someone I actually know in real life. This is not an official fan film story as it can always change over time, its a preview to figure out how I want things to go. If anyone is not aware of what fan films are I recommend looking up, mario warfare, modern gear, sw darth maul apprentice and video game high school.

All of this cannot happen until my channel grows into a fan base. So all of this will take place several years for it to happen as I have personal things in my life I need to deal with first so everyone will have to wait. My youtube channel is channel/UC9kn2iHHZskVqrzTNQ54Cng


	3. Chapter 3

Gaming rangers

chapter 3

Months have passed since the gaming rangers kept the enemy out of the councils lands. All five have done a tremendous job keeping towns and villagers safe. However, they know that they wont be able to hold them off for long. They will be needing new allies to help them out. The council summoned the gaming rangers to their council rooms.

"Greetings the five of you. Glad that you are here." Kratos said.

"I heard that you have good news for us." said snake.

"Yeah I been dying for some good news." said Spartan.

"We have found your allies." said fat princess.

"It is good timing cause we believe that you will need all of the help you can get."Dante said.

"I say its about time." said Silver wolf

"when will our allies be arriving?" asked Blue ranger.

"They are already here." Solid Snake said.

"Yes Please turn around and face the door." said Cole

All five gaming rangers turns around facing the door awaiting for the new arrivals. The doors opens up and three people arrives. Snake immediately recognizes them except the other four.

"Allow me to introduce our new guests." Sly cooper said. "Benda, Poxxers, and Medicsizzle. They have answered our call just like the five of you have. Poxxers here, has an army of phoenix cartel at his disposal."

"Don't forget, Benda also has his own B42 army at the ready." said Jax

"Alright now we got some help around here." said Jaxxon smiling and doing a shoulder punch to sniper wolf.

"I already know who these three are. Glad that you guys came." said Snake shaking their hands.

"Surprising to hear that, Snake. Yet again you are keeping stuff from us." said Blue ranger.

"Hey that's not true." said Snake.

"Its true. Last time we got beat up by a girl remember? Silver wolf beat the crap out of us." said Spartan irritated.

"Keep bringing that up and I might kick your ass again." said Silver wolf smiling.

"Hold up, all four of you guys got beat up by a girl?" Poxxers said laughing.

"Wish it was recorded." said Medicsizzle.

"Oh yeah ben daddy would love to see that. I bet she laid the smackdown on you guys." said Benda.

"How about we don't talk about this again." said Jaxxon frustrated with the memory.

"Poxxers, did you bring your entire cartel here?" asked Kratos.

"No I didn't. They are standing by awaiting my orders to come. I didn't want to bring them without knowing how much of a threat we are dealing with." Poxxers explains.

"I told my team to hold back as well. I like to know who we are fighting." said Benda.

"Honestly, we have no idea who we are fighting. We just been taking out robot foot soldiers from taking Fantasia." Snake explain.

"Crash bandicoot and sackboy has been destroyed. The enemy took their lands and ours as well. This is the last line of defense and hope for us." said Nariko.

"So wait a minute are we going to try and take each of your homeland back?" asked Medicsizzle.

"We are hoping that wont be necessary. Once the enemy is defeated our own lands will return to us." Jak explains.

"Any idea who this enemy is?" Poxxers asked.

"That mystery has yet to be solved." said Dante.

"That answer is not reassuring." Benda said.

"As we have explained for months now. We have been fighting against enemy robot foot soldiers. Some have put up a good fight, yet we still managed to hold them back." Snake explains.

"I just cant bring my cavalry in without knowing who we are up against." Poxxers explains.

All of a sudden, the alarm rings like crazy informing everyone that the enemy is coming and then followed by explosions and screams. This makes the gaming rangers and the council look at each other in fear due to never hearing the alarm go off like this. Then an explosion goes off shaking the buildings with small dust forcing everyone to react.

"I will snipe from the top of the tower and tell you guys whats going on." said Sniper wolf leaving the room to head upstairs.

"Come on we got to go now!" said Blue ranger taking action.

"So tell me have you guys reconsider yet?" asked Snake running through the hallways with everyone else behind him.

"Why didn't my cartel command give me any warnings?" Poxxers asked.

"This is, medicsizzle calling any phoenix cartel members please report in." said medic over his radio. Medic waited for a few minutes and all he got is static. "I repeat this is, medic can anyone respond. We have an emergency."

"We read you medic, this is..."

"Damn I think we are being jammed." Spartan said as a few villagers entered the main hallway from the outside.

"Its so terrible out there. Some towns have been captured. They reached the gates, and the market is being overrun." said a villager before disappearing.

"Guys im over looking the landscape. You need to head out there now! Its getting really bad. We got enemy fighters and transports coming in." Sniper wolf said over the radio. "I'm leaving the tower now to assist."

"I guess short range radio works and not long range." Benda said. "And wasn't that sweetpower just now?"

By the time they reached the main doors, they saw smoke rising to the sky and explosions going off. Enemy star fighters zooming past shooting anything in site while enemy transport troops lands. Artillery fire does its best to shoot down any enemy planes flying around.

"Why isn't our reinforcements responding?" asked Poxxers.

"This is horrible." said Benda looking over the horizon seeing the town in smoke.

"Defensive positions now! Lets clean up this mess." said Blue ranger.

"Our only option is to take back the market place and to hold it." said Sniper wolf taking a few enemies out. "I called in air support to help us but our support will be focusing on the enemy fighters first."

"Taking back the market place will be easy." said Poxxers smiling aiming his open palm towards a group of enemies that's trying to advance. "phoenix blast!"

A Powerful energy blast is released from his hand causing a big explosion destroying multiple enemies in sight.

"Wow you can do that? Show off!" said Snake.

"Snake, you know I can do that. Only for a short while though." said Poxxers shooting more energy blast at the enemies and doing one shot beams from his finger.

"Well then make sure the enemy fighters don't shoot down our air support." said Sniper wolf as she snipes more enemies.

"So demanding!" Poxxers said as he shoots down an enemy fighter.

The more enemies that gets destroyed, the more of them keep coming. They all realize that there is no giving up with the enemy. Sniping five enemies at once by, sniper wolf they still wont back down and makes them harder to hold the market place.

"Our communications are still being jammed." said Jaxxon.

"We all been in tough situations before. Hold them back and keep fighting." said Snake conntinuing taking out more enemies.

"Guess I will try to bring in my air support perk. Hopefully these guys wont take it down." said Silver wolf taking out her perk. "Fox Trot charlie alpha bravo niner seven one one niner niner I need airstrikes at my location. Does anyone copy? I repeat, Fox trot charlie we need immediate assistance."

"This is Bravo niner alpha five coming in hot." said the pilot taking down any other fighters in the area. "Letting you know now I can barely read you through the comms. Guess they are trying to severe local comms too."

"Great just what we need." said Blue ranger.

"Do what you need to do bravo niner, help us defend..." Silver wolf tries to explain just as poxxers interrupted.

"Wait a second I have an idea. Get him to fly towards my command base. He can bring reinforcements instead." Poxxers explains.

"That is a good idea." said Spartan taking out enemy foot soldiers while dodging fire.

Silver Wolfs plane pilot leaves the battle zone and heads west to bring back reinforcements. Several enemy star fighters chases the plane hoping to stop it. Poxxers manages bring two of them down with his energy blast. Only one follows suits.

"Poxxers, smart thinking man." said Benda

they managed to hold the market place, thanks to Poxxers using his energy blast to take out a number of enemies at once while artillery continues to shoot any enemy fighters trying to get by. Enemies still keeps coming in.

"Its about time. My pilot is getting close by and is ready to make a radio transmission." said Silver wolf.

" Hand me the headset." Poxxer said as Wolf throws the radio to him.

"Unidentified air craft identify yourself and your wing man or we will be forced to shoot you down. Please state your business." sargent nope said looking at the radar.

"This is phoenix command poxxers. Requesting immediate assistance and reinforcements. Phoenix bird two one nine nine five." Poxxers said over the radio.

Command base

"Holy hell its great to hear from you, Poxxers. We been trying to reach you. We can see black smoke from here. We are launching all fighters and transports to your location now." said dani dawnstar.

"Time for the fun to begin. Here we go." said Sweet power getting inside her starship

"Attention all phoenix cartel. Prepare for battle! Rally up now! On to battle!" said Sinday over the intercom.

Phoenix transport ships and fighters launches from their position to aid their new friends. Snake can hear over the local radio from an engineer looking at the radio that so many ships are heading their way and stated that they have never seen so many allied ships like this. Phoenix transport ships that carries cartel members blows through enemy star fighters to land at their destination with allied fighters protecting them at the same time.

"Phoenix assault ship on vector six..."

"hostile to starboard.. ready main guns.. firing solutions in two seconds..

"Watch it bravo leader, amanda they are on your tail." said Argamenmock

"Enemy fighter coming in at zero two seven. Its right on my tail. "said Amanda.

"Poxxers this is video game diva, arriving with a transport of troops at your location." Diva said landing at his position.

"Hell yeah look at this. Finally we got reinforcements to help us out." said Jaxxon smiling.

Phoenix fighters begins to dominate the airspace destroying enemy star fighters. More troops are deployed inside the market place and throughout other places to overwhelm the enemy.

"Alright Diva, baby your clear for take off. Hope to see you again with more troops." said Benda.

"Lets go baby. See you in a minute with more troops, byeeeeee." said Diva as she flies off.

"We have overtaken the market place. We need to send our troops further out into the landscape to take back other villages." Snake said through the radio.

"He is right. This is not going to cut it, enemy troops are just going to keep coming." said Spartan.

"Then lets go. Anyone want to join with us and get into battle lets tear some stuff up." Vecuya said.

The rangers and phoenix cartel and star fighters pushes the enemy back even further. Most of the fighting spreads out into the wasteland and the woods with pockets of groups defending themselves trying to hold positions.

"This is, Diva coming in hot with some fresh troops" said video game diva examining the battle field for a place to land. As she maneuvers for a spot to land. The wing of the transport ship explodes after taking heavy fire against an enemy. "Darn it im hit im hit. Mayday mayday im going down. Brace for impact."

Everyone heard a loud crash and a small explosion from where she went down. The worst part she is behind enemy lines.

"Diva can you read us. Are you still there. Do you copy?" asked Draegeekgirl.

"Diva come in." said Poxxers.

"This is Diva, crash landed here taking enemy fire. I could use some help down here." Diva explains over the radio.

"This is, sweetpower coming in hot. Gonna lay down a carpet bomb... oh no I been hit. I'm going down, I repeat I'm going down." said Sweet power over the radio as she crashes with some allied troops that is nearby.

"This is, Dash maker im on foot close to Divas position. I need reinforcements now. I cant hold them off very long." said Dashmaker

"I'm in a good line of site from where you are. If any enemy foot soldiers tries to get near you or diva I can shoot them." said Silver wolf.

"Dash and Diva don't worry, we are heading your way right now." said Medic sizzle.

"Guys this is Drim, flying in a transport ship about to send more troops at your location. Fiddeebee will be coming in very soon with extra troops on the way." said Drim over the radio.

Poxxers made his way easily taking out enemies by firing energy attacks at them and using his own assault weapons at the same time to reach Diva with everyone else behind him.

"Do you need any medical attention, Diva?" asked Medic helping her out of the cockpit

"No I am fine, just don't let them get near us." said Diva as she takes cover behind something

"We have no choice to hold this position. Enemies are actually taking cover fire and has us surrounded." said Sargent nope.

"Plus there is too many of them." said Dash. "What about Sweet power is she ok?"

through the midst of radio transmissions. No one can tell that she is alright or not. Everyone that is on the radio is requesting help, or giving out enemy positions.

"We need reinforcements.

"We cant hold out much longer, but well try and hold this position.

"Enemy fighters incoming"

enemy coming in from all directions, stand your ground"

"This is Vecuya, found some small children that got lost on the way. Its gonna be hard to try and take them to a safe place in all this."

the battle gets so intense, that allied troops forms pockets of covering fire. Enemy is mixed with allied troops. The only place that is opened without high grass and forests, is Divas position, with an open field up to forty acres. Most enemies goes around and others stay to fight.

"So I guess this is where we make our stand." said sgt nope firing a few head shots on some enemies.

"It shouldnt be so bad if we don't let them come into our position." said Darkracoon.

More reinforcements arrives on, Divas position. Snake, medic sizzle, benda, spartan and sweet power comes into the circle.

"Holy hell, sweet power you are alright." said Dash maker.

"Of course I am. Its gonna take a whole lot to bring me down." said Sweet power shooting down any enemies and throwing grenades.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to defend yourselves!" said sgt nope. holding his hand gun up in the air preparing for enemies to pop up

The fighting last for several hours, the enemies just keeps getting closer. Some actually made it inside their positions only to get destroyed. The whole thing is getting so bad, that they need to call air support on their location.

"Negative negative, stand by. My pilots do not see the enemy. They cannot pick out our friendlies." medic sizzle said.

"Bravo six, bravo six do you read? Bravo come in say it again." Darkracoon says on the radio as well.

"Racoon, you need to pop smoke now. We need to mark the lines right now."

"we have no lines, we have enemies and friendlies mixed all over the place right now."

"please be advise we cannot mark our lines at this moment." said medic as dark racoon goes to poxxers and snake.

"guys our perimeter is collapsing, Alpha, bravo, phoenix cannot hold, they are being overrun." racoon explains

Poxxers gets up and examines his surrounding area trying to make a decision. Snake comes up to him and wonders what the hell they do. More enemy ships continue to land at locations dropping off more troops. Explosions keeps going off in all direction. Poxxers and Snake hears radio transmissions that the battle is not going in their favor.

"Medic come here." Poxxers says as he comes over. "Broken phoenix" then pats him on the shoulder.

"Broken Phoenix, I say again broken phoenix. Broken phoenix." said Medic.

Poxxers command hq

alottawotta and mekazeth watches the battle on their screen and monitors all radio transmissions. They both hear medics broken phoenix call and immediately takes action.

"Confirm broken phoenix. Will send the command to your location." said Alottawatta.

"Broken phoenix?" asked Mekazeth.

"It means that our cartel nation is getting overrun. It calls for all fighters for support." said Alottawatta.

"my goodness. This is intense."

back on the battlefield

"Alpha company report." said sgtn nope on the radio. "Phoenix company report."

"Roger that." said medic.

"Signal is out." said Dark racoon.

"Fighters are on their way guys." said medic.

"Good maybe we can have a better time on the battlefield." said mr tweety continuing in shooting down enemies that pop up.

"Guys were gonna need airstrikes on the west side now. They are swarming in." said sweet power kneeling on one knee and take every shot she can as others comes in to join her.

"We got planes stacked up from seven thousand to ten thousand feet. Well get them guys, they are coming in hot." said Medic.

"I used my perk to call in airstrike as well. The pilot is instructed to follow your command medic." explain silver wolf.

"Lets light the fire on these savages. Too bad cab mommy isn't here." said benda.

"Where is she by the way?" asked Diva.

"Not sure. Last time I saw her she was in the market place defending it." benda said making a perfect head shot at an enemy.

Market place battlefield

cabellete, with Draegeekgirl, rabbiwocky, Jaxxon, Blue ranger, Vecuya all defends the gates keeping the enemy out. Five enemies comes up with swords instead of guns. Cabellete sees this and realizes that they have swords.

"Are they seriously coming in with swords? Do they realize that we can just shoot them down.?" asked Rabbiwocky.

"Dont shoot them down. I will handle them myself with my own sword." said Cabellete taking out her own sword ready to fight.

All of the robot enemies advances on Cabellte for an attack, the first robot that got close to Cabellete was the first to fall as more surrounds her. Secondly, another tries attacking from behind only fails as she quickly destroys it. The more Crybots and Cogs that tries to attack her gets bested left and right. One Orange crybot gets irritated and uses his sword skill to fight against Cabellete. Both of them sword clash each other trying their best to damage each other. This Crybot backs off as several of the other robots does their best to fight while getting destroyed. She then walks toward the Orange Crybot, several crybots gets in the way to stop her, but as they try to stop her she slices them left and right while walking and as she gets closer she throws her sword at the Crybot right in the chest. Cabellete then runs and jumps on the Crybot and takes it down with her own weight and pulls the sword out. Next, as she notices one Cog swings his weapon, she does a back flip and another back flip as enemies tries to do damage on her. After she did her final back flip, she quickly turns around and takes a Crybots head off and destroys the others.

" That was just awesome." said Vecuya.

"Does Benda know that you can do that?" asked Rabbiwocky in amazement.

"She is full of surprises." Draegeekgirl said.

"It was a piece of cake." Cabellete said smiling.

"If you are done showing off. Lets concentrate on the fight." said Blue ranger.

Back on the battlefield.

"Pilots, we are marking our positions so you can bomb them." said Medic.

"Time on target 20 seconds." said Amanda in her personal fighter jet with other phoenix jets maneuverings and flying into positions.

"Advancing west of our position. At one five zero." Dark racoon called out.

A phoenix fighter flies over and releases a bomb exploding creating a long line destroying anything around it. The troops continue to shoot down any enemies still trying to get into their position.

"Bring it in closer at zero five degrees and zero five zero meters." medic said as another phoenix jet launches another bomb.

"Levan nine six two five zero seven, at one five zero." Dark racoon said.

Phoenix fighter jets continue to bomb the surrounding area. The enemies makes it more of an effort to get into their defensive position.

"second wave on approach." said amanda flying into position for another bombing run.

"This is intense. I really like this action. I love it when something goes great in our favor." said Sweet power with a smirk as she takes out any enemy that she sees.

"By God someone stop the damn bombs, this is too glorious." said Benda. "Ben daddy is happy."

"Bring it in closer at three one five degrees, and zero five zero meters." said medic.

"Lets freaking go baby." said Diva.

Some phoenix fighters flies in position shooting laser fire at the ground taking out any enemies. Some have ran out of bombs or missiles and decided to make themselves useful shooting with their laser fire destroying enemies. Some enemies actually tries to make a stand and actually shoot a fighter down. Sadly, they get caught in the bomb explosion.

"This is mastadon coming in with argamenmock about to open fire on them." said mastadon

Drimm, flying in a transport ship, sees the explosions where, Diva crashed landed from far away. He looks in shock and horror with the smoke, fire bombings rising up in the air. Phoenix fighters flying around dropping bombs or using main guns to shoot down enemies. Two more phoenix fighters flies right by him to engage in a bombing run.

"Damn it." said Drimm in complete shock seeing the explosions going on.

"yo mastadon. ten bucks on who can get the most kills. do you want to go at it?" asked Argamenmock.

"You are on. whhooooo hooooooo." as mastadon open laser fire at any enemy he sees while maneuvering to dodge allied starfighters going in for their bombing run.

both of them flies opposite of each other. flies down, shoots laser fire at the enemies, and then the other does the same thing hoping to rack up more kills than the other.

"Bring it in closer at three one five degrees and zero five zero meters..."

Poxxers looks up in the sky and sees two phoenix jets coming in, he calculates the distance and realizes the scenario of the danger he sees.

"MEDIC, CALL THAT SON OF A BITCH OFF!" Yells poxxers

"NEW COMMAND, ABORT ABORT NOW, PULL OFF." yells medic sizzle.

"affirmative breaking away."

just as medic aborts the command, one of the phoenix fighters releases a bomb heading towards its target. Several other phoenix fighters takes evasive action to await a new command.

"Get down NOW!" yells Dark racoon.

The explosion is so intense, Silver Wolf, Dash maker, Sweet power and mr tweety gets caught in the explosion and gets blown twenty feet away with some small injuries. sgt nope runs over to assist anyone that needs help.

"Dash maker are you ok?" Diva calls out hoping that she is ok running up to her and several others as well.

"Snake we need to get the hell out of here now. Some of my people are hurt and I already lost a few phoenix jets too." said Poxxers

"Medic, don't worry about what just happened. Your doing well, continue to call out the strikes." said Benda calming medic down.

"Seven oh nine. Attack against the tree lines. Concentrate outside the perimeter, focus bombs on that." said Medic.

"Is everyone alright down there?" asked Kal el of awesome as he flies by.

sgt nope looks around in the grass searching for anyone that got knocked by the blast. he sees thats Silver wolf and sweet power gets up without any help. both of them are a bit dazed after what happened. He finds mr tweety just lying there on the ground with a flustered look.

"You aint gonna be shooting any enemies lying down their sunny." said Sgt nope smiling at him and lending him a hand.

"oh shut it you savage." said mr tweety taking his hand and getting up to regroup.

"Attention all personnel. We need to fall back and head back to the market place. We need to regroup and we need a transport to get us out of here." said Snake over the radio.

"That was intense." said Sweet power with someone helping her stand.

"This is, Drimm coming in hot. Any phoenix fighters please provide cover as I load them up and get them out of here." Drimm said.

"We have got to try and figure out some new strategies in fighting the enemy." Dark racoon said getting on the transport ship.

"Never had this problem before. I have never seen this amount of attacks like this before." Snake said just as blue ranger is heard on the radio.

"We are falling back. Heading back to the gates. Anyone reads this see you there." said Blue ranger.

The transport ship takes flak fire. The entire ship shakes rocking back and forth. "Were going in hot. Its gonna be a bumpy ride." said Drimm.

"This is amanda, Kal el of awesome and I are flying next to you. Well cover you from enemy attacks." amanda said flying next to the ship with several other phoenix fighters protecting everyone.

"Dont forget about the both of us." said Mastadon and argamenmock flying next to them to provide cover

"I wasn't expecting something like this to happen." said Poxxers.

"Cant you call in more reinforcements?" asked Spartan.

"We have Doody beard and his team. The owl scouts. One of them is former military. Also a mod for Poxxers." said Sgtn nope.

"I thought phoenix was good enough to hold this place." said Poxxers.

"Guess we need to even up the odds around here." said Benda.

"Make the call!" said Snake just as Drimm calls everyone to attention.

"Doody beard if you can read me, we need reinforcements. Bring in your owl scouts." said Benda over the radio.

"I think if you relay it to mekazeth and alottawotta they will do it. They are closer and can send the message out." said Argonmock and Benda does the job.

The transport ship lands inside the market place. Snake look around the whole land scape and just sees everything is burning. Villagers running around trying to collect their stuff. Phoenix troops setting up positions or helping the villagers. Sinday meets up with them along with cabellete and several others.

"Poxxers I did a sitrep report. We came in with over four hundred phoenix fighters. Now we are down with just fifty fighters now. All of them have been shot down. For some reason they are not dead." explain Sin day while confused. "But they are holding positions or helping out in every way they can."

"Damn it I am losing fighters guys." said Poxxers.

"Sin day, as long as the council lives. We cannot die, we just materialize back to the main entrance." explains Spartan.

"Mekazeth, any news on doodybeard and the owl scouts?" asked Benda using the radio.

"Doody beard and the others are coming right now. They need time. Also im detecting massive energy surge close to your location." said Mekazeth.

"Oh that doesn't sound good." said Blue ranger as they hear a commotion report on the radio.

"Guys I don't know whats going on. But the fighting, it has simply stopped." said Cabellete.

"The enemies are just retreating." said Drimm.

"This is, amanda reporting in. I can confirm that the enemy is retreating. Both troops and fighters. The rest of the phoenix fighters will continue to protect the airspace." said amanda.

"Snake, I lost half of my phoenix fighters. I bring them in thinking it was a piece of cake. Now im bombarded with all this chaos." Poxxers said aggravated as Doodybeard arrives from a big flash of light.

"You may lost your fighters, but the pilots didnt die themselves." said Snake. "As long as the Council lives we cannot die."

"I think its nice knowing that we can respawn back here thanks to the council. that explains why pilots are running around." said sgt nope

"So your fighters just became troops. Least they are defending the marketplace and the city." Benda said looking around as troops sets up defensive positions.

"I wouldn't blame, Snake for all this. Crap happens in a warzone." Doody beard shaking everyone hand.

"Were fighting an enemy that we don't know." said Medic

poxxers command base HQ

alottawatta and mekazeth stands outside and sees an entire fleet of owl scouts. Their radar screens was being overrun and they had to go out and see the entire fleet.

"Poxxers do you read me?" asked Mekazeth on the radio.

"Yes I read you whats the situation?" asked Poxxers.

"Its the owl scouts. Reinforcements is on the way. Its like an invasion force. I have never seen so many ships before." Mekazeth explain on the radio.

"This is newowlhoodis coming in hot."said newowl with her fleet behind.

"well see you when you get here, owl." said Cabellete over the radio

Fantasia

"I do not believe we will be able to secure the other villages and outpost. Looking at the schematics they are overrun and it looks like our last defense is here." Blue ranger said looking at the map.

"This is outrageous how were the five of you able to defend the whole place?" asked Mastodon.

"They never came in all at once. It was only enough for us to handle. Once you guys came they just started swarming." said Jaxxon as they hear massive booms out in the road.

"The council did say it was going to get worse for us." said Spartan watching over the horizon.

"I wouldnt worry about it too much, Poxxers... Benda said just as the sky erupts with electricity forming up like a circle that looks like a gateway portal.

Otherside of the portal dimension.

Several thousand ships line up in formation. They await for a portal to be open for them to enter. Their one leader, named, Lord Rankor is eager to enter into the portal.

"Trion, how long till, Rangier opens up the portal." asked Lord Rankor. "I want those items that they are guarding.

"Just a matter of minutes my lord." said Trion.

"My lord, what are these items called again? They are not in our databases." Saladae asked.

"The items that they are guarding are very special. The infinity stones (marvel avengers) the book of life and book of the dead (the mummy), the dragon balls, Oryn (never ending story). Whoever controls these, will be the most unstoppable being in the universe and can alter or bend the universe at their will."

"So we took over the harry potter universe, my little pony universe, your universe, how did you get this information?" asked Saladae.

"When I was in the power ranger universe. I did some readings on legends when times i wasn't fighting the power rangers. When I read about these items, I thought what if they exist in a different universe and was all together?" explains Lord Rankor.

"After some more digging, you finally found what you are looking for?" said saladae.

"Yes. This universe we are about to enter. They have it all together. In this gaming universe. Makes no sense why it is here, but it is here. Soon the whole universe will be mine." Lord Rankor said.

"We already control the harry potter universe, and my little pony universe and other universes. Do you intend to go back to the power ranger universe?" asked Trion.

"With these items. You have to be a fool to not go back. That imbecile white lightning ranger. She will pay for what she did." said Lord rankor remembering his arch nemesis.

"My lord, Rangier is about to open the portal. We also have readings that a portal is about to open up too. Cannot verify the origins." said Candor.

"Then we need to make haste." said Lord Rankor anxiously.

Fantasia

All of the phoenix members and the rangers stands at their positions watching the sky. A big circle appears with electricity going rampant. Fighters flies low to avoid the lightnings hoping they don't get strike down. Then a hole appears, with a person flying out of it followed by fleets of starships coming out of the portal. Three people flies out of the ship and disperses in different direction disappearing over the horizon and then descending towards the ground. Seconds later, a huge explosion and rumbling is heard and felt by everyone followed by a massive fireball rising up to the sky.

Friendly artillery tries to shoot down the ships coming out of the portal. Some of the ships get damaged coming out. One figure, coming out of the ship flies in position and shoot several energy attacks aiming for the artillery and destroys with with a big explosion causing many people to jump and scatter.

"This newowl, I don't know whats going on down there. But they just destroyed several outposts and villages. Whoever these people are that just came out of the portal is not friendlies. I repeat they are not friendlies." said newowl with her fighters flying next to her. "Were going in for an attack run."

"Newowl, me and several phoenix fighters are switching to side winders and moving in flying next to you." said Amanda.

"This is kitkatt following suit."

"This is, Poxxers you are clear to engage and take them out." Poxxers said over the radio.

"Now we don't have artillery fire. This is just great." said Benda.

"This is not good. I think I know who that is."Snake said getting worried.

"Damn it, snake we don't need anymore bad news." said Spartan.

A bright light appears in the sky forming a circle and then opens up with a female voice, "Dont worry, snake i am here to help". then a small light heads towards the ground with a person descending from the sky towards the ground.

"oh my god, its Sharon. What the hell?" asked Spartan.

"Oh this is nice the white lightning power ranger is here." said Jaxxon.

"I heard you guys need help." said Sharon smiling then looks up to the sky.

She summons her lightning sword. Several enemy star fighters flies in position to open fire on ground troops. As she raises her sword straight up into the air, dark clouds and lightning appears out of nowhere. She activates her lightning directional strike ability taking out several fighters that was going to open fire on ground troops.

"That is some fire power you got right there. Wish I could do that." said Cabellete.

"Owls and phoenix we are feathers and free. Owl one box three." said Newowl firing her missiles as everyone does the same thing.

"Phoenix twenty, box 4" said Kittkatt

"Phoenix two box 3" said amand lorian

"Phoenix 7 box 2" said mastadon

"phoenix 9 box 3 have a sweet night." said Argamenmock

Lord Rankor flies in position and shoots energy blast to destroy the missiles that were aiming for his ships followed by enemy star fighters and several people flying to attack Owls squadrons.

"Evasive maneuvers, squardron leaders evasive maneuvers." Newowl said as she sees her fighters takes evasive action. "Prepare to engage."

the battle however, does not go very well. While some phoenix fighters and owl fighters are shooting down enemy fighters. Their number drops significantly more than the enemy fighters. Lord Rankor flying around shooting energy attack at the fighters taking them down.

"Damn it what the hell is this?" asked Poxxers. "Owl is losing fighters as well."

"Holy crap is that Lord Rankor?" asked Spartan.

"Who is that?" asked Benda.

"One of snakes creation. An evil character he created a long time ago." said Blue ranger.

"What the hell? Snake did you bring him here?" asked Medic.

"No I didnt. He is not suppose to be here at all. None of this makes any sense." Snake explains.

"Well keep in mind we are in a fiction world. Lord Rankor can exist." said Silver wolf.

"Therefore Lord Rankor can appear in this universe." said Jaxxon. As more phoenix and owl fighters continue to get shot down

"All of my homies is being shot down. Lets go owls move, owl move." said New owl looking all around her watching her owls fighters getting shot down.

"This is amanda, I repeat this amanda I am going down. I repeat I am going down." Amanda trying a last ditch effort to control her aircraft before crashing into the woods.

"Well what do we have here." Said Lord Rankor with five of his bodyguards flying next to him as they descend towards the ground.

"My lord, a group of warriors who thinks they can handle us." said Rigor watching everyone enter defensive stance.

"Well they can fly, but I cant. But I cant throw energy attacks at them." said Poxxers.

"Were not a match for them at all." said Snake knowing his enemy.

"Hello again, Lord Rankor." said Sharon as Lord rankor shows a disgust look.

"What? No. what is this meddling ranger doing here?" asked Lord Rankor.

"I was summoned here. Trust me I wasn't expecting you to be here either." Sharon explains taking out her sword.

"Wait a minute. Snake why does he look like you?" asked Sgt nope as everyone else heard the question they realize both of them look alike.

"I also came in with back up as well." Sharon said as five star ships appear out of lightspeed with hundreds of allied star fighters coming to the aid of the phoenix and owls.

"What a laugh admiral. You had ten starships, but now you have five starships. More and more of my ships are coming out of that portal. What hope do you have to win against me?" asked Lord Rankor. "I will make you all a deal. Hand over the items that you are guarding, and you have a place for my universal empire. If you don't hand them over, you will die."

"This guy is a monster." said Diva aiming her weapon at him. "We don't know what the hell you are talking about. We are not guarding anything."

Lord Rankor then explains what they are guarding and what they can do if anyone gets a hold of them.

"What? The dragon balls are here?" asked Spartan.

"What is more worse, the infinity stones are here too." said Snake.

"No way in hell I will let you have those items." said Sharon taking out her morpher. "Its morphin time. White lightning power. Hya."

"Gee wish I could morph again." said Blue ranger jealous that she has her ranger powers but not him.

"Sharon. There is a price to pay for not giving me what I want. " Said Lord Rankor he aims his finger into the air. A powerful ball appears out of this finger with electricity surrounding it. "What you did to my ship. I will do it back to you. DEATHBALL!"

Rankor releases the ball straight towards one of the ships belonging to sharon. The ball completely destroys the ship. Next, He aims his open hand towards everyone. Electricity comes out of his hand with an energy ball appearing with another electricity surrounding the ball. Once the energy formed and is strong enough, he releases and shoots it at everyone. They jumped and scatter to avoid it and followed by a huge explosion. Benda, medic, doodybeard, Fiddiebee, Spartan, gets knocked twenty feet due to the energy blast. Poxxers uses an energy shield protecting himself with Diva. Sharon took par t of the blast while protecting cabellete and Vecuya.

Lord Rankor looks around waiting for the smoke to dissolve. He sees his first victim, who is Snake trying to recover from the blast. He uses his quick speed and disappears and reappearing in front of him. He grabs him by the throat, and rises up towards the air. Everyone sees what it is happening. Sharon still morphed into her power ranger suit. Jumps up to try and intervene. However, Candor flies in knocking her down.

"If you want a fight, you go through me."said Candor. Sharon doesn't respond instead of fighting she looks up towards the sky watching.

Lord Rankor, aims his other hand at snakes face. Unleashing a powerful energy attack and completely destroys Snake entirely. Once the smoke cleared, only person in the air is, Lord Rankor.

"In our last battle, sharon you destroyed my main ship. Now I return the favor of destroying one of yours." Lord Rankor laughs hysterically.

"I look forward to do battle against you once again, cretin." said Sharon.

"Please for the sake of reason, do not piss him off anymore, Sharon." said Draegeekgirl.

"I would agree. for someone who has powers like that is not someone who i want to piss off." said Sgt nope

"That was pretty dumb of him to do that. Snake is gonna be revived." said Spartan looking around waiting for him to appear but only sees Dante running with the infinity gauntlet in his hand.

"Enough of this. Time to end this once and for all." said Dante.

Dante raises the infinity gauntlet and uses its power by force to close the portal that, Rangier is keeping open allowing more star ships and fighters to come in. in the aftermath, the portal closes tearing a star ship in half as it falls to the ground. Dante then shoots a powerful energy blast at, Rangier knocking him out for a brief period.

"The portal is closed. I used the power to make sure it cannot open. As for the one who was keeping it opened. He wont be able to do it unless he uses the gauntlet. Rankors full powers is gone." said Dante smiling as the glove disappears.

The aftermath of closing the portal. Most of Lord Rankors army that is flying and not using fighter ships. Falls words the ground. None of the soldiers can fly anymore. They all saved themselves by using their energy attacks to slow their fall.

With the full rage of Lord Rankor, he launches a powerful energy attack at, Dante. Sharon steps in and takes the full blow of the attack protecting him.

"Dante get out of here now!" Sharon ordered him.

"Thanks for the save. I also want to explain that since, Snake is the one who created Lord Rankor he will not be revived. I'm sorry to say that. Snake is gone." Dante said and then disappears.

"Open fire on this ass hole." said Sgt nope.

Everyone did as they were told. The rangers, bendas army and poxxers army armed with all weapons takes aims and fires at Lord Rankor and his friends. Lord Rankor uses his energy shield protecting himself and his allies. Poxxers shoots energy blast at the same time hoping to bring the shield down. Finally Lord Rankor shoots an energy attack causing a big explosion to stop everyone from shooting until someone from his ship hails him.

"My lord we have incoming. Sensors indicator a massive fleet is incoming."

"Admiral Sharon, we have incoming taking evasive manuevers." her ship captain said.

"Poxxers do you read me? Please come in, im receiving information from alottawatta." said KitKat flying her ship while taking out enemy fighters.

"I read you loud and clear KitKatt. Whats going on?" asked Poxxers

"Radar sensors says we have incoming. We have massive ships incoming. They outnumber enemy ships. No one knows who it is." KitKatt explains.

"She is right. I am receiving the same thing on my radar."said Mastadon

"I don't care whats going on. All ships open fire! Take them all down. I can still use my powers I may not be able to fly. Rigor go attend to, Rangier well find out whats wrong with him later." said Lord rankor.

"Not so fast. Lots have changed since we last met." Sharon said demorphing her helmet with a smile.

Sharon disappears and reappears smacking Rankor in the face and then throws him in the air. She jumps and flies up and attacks him. Punches and kicks and then he follows suit with punches and kicks. They stay in middair fighting until she double ax handles him to the ground. She aims one hand at him and releases an energy attack him. When Lord Rankor hits the ground he sees the blast coming and manages to move out of the way. He then tries to shoot his own energy attack at her, sharon deflects the attack and reappears right in front of him.

"My Lord I think we should retreat for now." said Trion. "I don't remember sharon having all this power when we tried to invade the power ranger universe. Not to mention we have ships coming this way anytime now."

"I think you should listen to him." Sharon said powering up with electricity surrounding her.

"Everyone be ready. The sky is lighting up with electricity here they come." said KittKat.

Massive starships and other small star ships comes out of lighspeed opening fire on Rankors ship. Sharons fleet merges with the fleets and joins the action. Star fighters comes out of the ships coming to aid their friends.

"wow we got star destroyers." said Spartan.

"I am counting five super star destroyers and 10 imperial star destroys and many other regular size star destroyers. This is insane." Silver wolf said.

"Hello Poxxers. Am I late to the party?" a female European accent said inside the main ship. "All batteries continue firing on the enemy ships!"

"Holy crap is that our redhead friend?" asked Poxxers

It has to be. That one lone star destroyer has stripes on it." Benda said.

"so awesome that my country neighbor is here." Fiddbee said.

"Guys all who were flying in star fighters have their chance again. Lets get inside a star destroyer and fly a tie fighter lets go." said Amanda lorian. They all jump up into the air getting inside the star destroyers hangar bay to fly a tie fighter into battle.

"I always wanted to fly a tie fighter." said sweetpower.

several of lord Rankors ships takes damage and gets destroyed due to being outnumbered. Lord Rankor looks around and sees allied star fighters are taking down his star fighters and finally makes the decision.

"All craft and fighters. Retreat now. We are retreating to the fall back position." said Lord Rankor.

All of his ships turns to an open position to jump to lightspeed getting away from the area.

"Heed my warning. We will be back. This is not over yet." said Lord Rankor as he retreats back to his ship. Everyone starts to cheer watching enemy ships retreating.

"No time to cheer everyone. We need to setup defenses and be ready when they return." said Blue ranger looking up as a shuttle exits out a super star destroyer.

"Yes we need to talk to the council and figure things out and why snake is gone." said Jaxxon.

"Not to mention why we are guarding those items" Spartan said.

"Hey snake, hope your ok buddy." said Silver wolf looking up to the sky."

"Come on guys. Come meet my country neighbor friend. A little warning shes a little short for an admiral." said Fiddee bee.

"What does that mean? Country neighbor?" asked Silver wolf.

"It means that her country is neighbored to mine." said Fiddebee looking out seeing that the council is walking towards them.

"While you guys are waiting for your admiral to come in. I will meet up with the council and bring them to the crowd." said Spartan as Poxxers joins with him.

"The council has a lot to answer to and explain everything."Poxxers said.

"I agree. We need some answers around here." said Spartan.

This chapter has come to an end. Thanks for reading.

A fan film preview sample

the next upcoming chapter. Lord rankor and Poxxers fight each other with energy blasts at each other. Then decides to do a final energy beam struggle.

"Think you can handle it Poxxers? Who would win a beam struggle? This is your last minute boy, so try to make it count."said Lord Rankor.

"Lets do it. PHOENIX WAVE CARTEL." Poxxers shouting releasing the energy right at Lord Rankor.

"And this.. is how it ENDS!" said Lord Rankor releasing his own powerful blast.

"That blast is way too big." said Drimm.

"They are going to change the entire landscape." said Medic.

The vantage point of the beam struggle is so huge. It covers up to five miles creating a powerful shockwave.

"I say we get down there and help, Poxxers. " said Amanda lorian "Lets get Behind Lord Rankor and shoot energy blast to distract him."

"What happens if we get caught in the blast?" asked Vecuya.

"I don't think we should worry about anything. Atleast Lord Rankor will be destroyed." said mr tweety.

"I'm willing to go down there and help. I like to try my nova blast against him." said stg nope with a small energy ball coming out of his hand.

Everyone else agreed to help out and rushes to get behind Lord Rankor and shoot their own energy blast at him.

"I see your friends coming to help. I guess they are just lining up to die." Said Lord Rankor laughing.

"Phoenix feather wave" said amanda lorian releasing the energy aiming at Lord rankors back. Just as the other two releases their own energy beam at him.

"You're all anxious to die aren't you? Well all you have to do is ask." said Lord Rankor.

"Special Nova blast. hyah." said sgt nope releasing a blue energy attack.

End of next chapter preview.


End file.
